


Desk work

by thegirl20



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Olivia stay late at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Alex/Olivia – Cragen’s desk, silk stockings_

Olivia smiled as she recognised the rhythm of the heels clicking their way towards her. She didn’t have to turn around to know who was entering the deserted squad room. Warm fingers on the back of her neck made her shiver and she turned, leaning up to meet Alex’s lips in a languid kiss. They parted slowly, with shorter kisses sweetening the loss of contact.  
  
Alex collapsed with a sigh into the chair next to Olivia’s desk. She leaned her elbow on the desk and propped her head up on her hand. She smiled lazily.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Olivia grinned back.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“You about done here?” Alex asked, looking doubtfully at the piles of paper littering Olivia’s desk.  
  
“Not even close…”   
  
Alex stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout and Olivia couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“…but…”  
  
“'But' is good, I like 'but'. Go on.”  
  
“…but, I was just about to finish up for the night and call you. I think we both need a stiff drink and an early night after the past few days, what d’you say counsellor?”  
  
“I say you read my mind, detective. But can we make the drink a bottle of wine at home? I’m so tired I don’t think I’d make it to a bar.” Alex said, a yawn confirming her statement.   
  
Olivia leaned over to ruffle her hair affectionately. She could never resist Alex when she was sleepy, it just made her even more damned adorable.  
  
“When have I ever turned down the chance to curl up with you and a glass of wine on the couch?” she asked, playfully.  
  
“Never. But I sometimes suspect it’s more to do with the wine than with me.”  
  
“Only when it’s that great Valpolicella from the little deli. Otherwise, it’s always you.”  
  
“Well, nice to know I’m only forsaken for a  _good_  wine.”   
  
Olivia was tidying her desk, shuffling papers and moving files. Alex leaned back in the chair and watched her, smiling wickedly as she bent over to place a file in a low drawer. Olivia turned to look over her shoulder and caught the expression.  
  
“How did I know you’d be gawping at my ass?”  
  
“I wasn’t gawping. I don’t gawp. I was merely appreciating a thing of beauty.” Alex said, innocently.  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen. Holding her arm straight out in front of her, she dropped the pen to the floor. She brought her hand to her mouth in mock surprise.  
  
“Why, Detective Benson, I appear to have dropped my pen. Do you think you could come over here and get it for me?”  
  
Olivia smirked. She walked slowly towards Alex, coming to a halt in front of her. Keeping their eyes locked, and without turning around, Olivia bent to retrieve the pen, moving forward and pressing a light kiss to Alex’s lips as she handed it over. Alex’s eyes were narrowed.  
  
“Spoilsport,” she complained.  
  
“I’m not a piece of meat, Alex,” Olivia retorted, faux-offended. “And don’t think that just because you’re some big cheese at the DA’s office that I’m going to be intimidated into doing your bidding. Sexual harassment is a crime, you know.”  
  
“Really? Well, if I’m going to be sued I might as well be sued for something worthwhile. Take your clothes off and hop up onto the desk.”  
  
“Interesting proposition. Certainly worth getting sued over. You’d need to plead guilty of course.”  
  
“Not at all, my defence would be that you overtly suggested that we would have sexual relations later tonight, after the consumption of intoxicating substances. I’d also probably mention the fact that we’ve been living together for three years.”  
  
“Hmmmm, admittedly that might go in your favour. OK, forget the lawsuit, let’s just get to the drinking and the sex.” Olivia conceded.  
  
A grin spread across Alex’s face and Olivia felt the beginnings of both arousal and dread in her stomach. She forced herself to ask the question.  
  
“What?”  
  
“We could do it here.” Alex said, her voice low and conspiratorial.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Oh come on, there’s no-one around.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“We could do it on Cragen’s desk.”  
  
“Oh my God, that is so wrong!”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Why do I get the feeling that you have unresolved teenage rebellion hidden somewhere in your psyche?”  
  
“God, don’t psychoanalyse it, you’ll kill the mood.”  
  
“The mood? I can safely say you killed any mood that I might have been in when you said ‘do it’ and ‘Cragen’ in the same sentence.”  
  
“C’mon, he’s got Vodka in his drawer. Let’s go in and sneak a drink at least.”  
  
“Really, talk to Huang about this.”  
  
“Shut up, come on.”  
  
Alex stood and pulled Olivia along by the hand. Olivia offered some half-hearted resistance but soon found herself in the Captain’s darkened office. She shifted nervously as Alex closed the door.  
  
”Alex, I want you to know I’m here under protest. If we get caught you’re taking the blame.”  
  
“Completely.” Alex agreed, moving behind Cragen’s desk and easing his bottom drawer open.  
  
Olivia watched as Alex’s brow creased up in confusion. She leaned down, inspecting the contents of the drawer more closely. Olivia was getting more agitated by the delay of the proposed activities.  
  
“Hurry up, Alex.” she urged, glancing behind her at the door, sure that the entire squad was bound to burst in at any moment. Probably with a few reporters and a TV crew.  
  
Alex reached into the drawer and slowly withdrew something. It wasn’t a bottle. Olivia moved closer to see what Alex was holding up.  
  
It was a black, silk stocking.  
  
“What the hell is that?” Olivia whispered.  
  
“It’s a black, silk stocking.” Alex answered.  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I can see that. What’s it doing in there?”  
  
“How am I supposed to know?” Alex retorted, then after a few seconds she grinned. “Maybe we’re not the only ones to think of using Don’s desk after-hours. Looks like he’s been giving it a work-out himself.”  
  
“Huh? The Captain? No! That would be like…that would just be…no. The Captain is not having sex on his desk with women who wear black stockings. He’s just…not.”   
  
Olivia tried valiantly to banish any such thoughts from her mind.  
  
“Maybe he’s the one who wears them.”  
  
And Alex managed to replace them with even more disturbing visuals.  
  
“Alex! For God’s sake! This man is my boss, I need to look him in the eye tomorrow morning. I cannot be imagining him in stockings!”  
  
Alex was enjoying Olivia’s discomfort way too much to stop. She regarded the stocking in her hand, running the material between her fingers.  
  
“Well, at least he has good taste, they’re expensive and they won’t…”  
  
She stopped speaking and dropped the article abruptly back into the drawer.  
  
“What is it?” Olivia asked, surprised by the sudden action.  
  
“There was a…kind of…crusty bit.”  
  
Olivia covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut to cut off anything further Alex had to say on the subject. When she opened them again, she saw Alex wiping her hand on her skirt, an expression of disgust gracing her features.  
  
“Can we go home now, please?” Olivia whined.  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I think I definitely need that drink now.”  
  
“You and me both, babe. You and me both.”


End file.
